This invention relates to a device for delivering a precise amount of water or water admixed with a nutrient to a house plant.
House plants are often overwatered or require nutrients. This invention provides a tube or stick for delivering a predetermined amount of water or water admixed with a nutrient to a potted house plant, the amount being sufficient to feed the plant but not of a quantity to be detrimental to its growth.